


Sleep of Love

by ShadaPhoenix



Series: Whispers in the Darkness [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Hope, Love, Prose Poem, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaPhoenix/pseuds/ShadaPhoenix
Summary: Hopes and Dreams of Love





	Sleep of Love

When I sleep, I dream.

I dream of places I've never been,

physically and emotionally.

I dream of what could have been and what could be.

But most of all, I dream of love.

Love is what makes the world turn,

yet is what throws a monkey wrench in our lives time after time!

We cannot live with it,

yet we cannot live without it.

Without love, we are nothing.

It is amazing to me how many people say

that they have no one who loves them,

yet they miss the most open expression of love.

Someone who bleeds for them and dies for them.

Yet they miss it

and they wallow in their self-pity.


End file.
